Alone At Last
by FairlyOddFairy
Summary: Timmy(16) and Vicky(21) are madly in love with each other but for obvious reasons they have to keep their relationship a secret. But they finally have a night all to themselves and are going to take full advantage of it. Lemony goodness inside with the beginnings of a sweet love story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Warning:_** This is my first story and while it does have a but of a love story element its also got alot of smut so be warned if you don't like reading about people making love then please don't read. Also I'm always open to criticism and applause so if you like or don't please review. I'm thinking of adding a second and maybe third chapter to this so please let me know what you think.

* * *

Timmy Turner sat at the computer desk in his bedroom waiting impatiently for the sound of his parent's car turning on and driving off. It was ridiculous, he shouted inside his own head, anytime in his life he'd wanted them around they were gone and yet the one night he wanted them gone they were dragging their feet. A part of him was able to enjoy the not so subtle irony of it all. During his childhood when he wanted his parents around they would vanish and leave him to the mercy of the evil babysitter and now he could only wish for them to leave so he could willingly throw himself into her clutches. But a much larger part of him was far too busy counting the seconds until they left to care about irony. The sound of a car engine roaring to life outside nearly gave him a heart attack as he jumped from the chair and to his window just in time to see his parent's car driving off. Timmy almost squealed out of excitement as he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and quickly sent of a simple text saying his parents were gone and he'd be there in half an hour.

Timmy dropped to his knees and reached under his bed pulling out a small suitcase and grinning even as a soft blush colored his cheeks and he grabbed what he wanted out of the suitcase. Quickly he ran to the bathroom and jumped into a quick shower, washing himself with the sweet scented soap and shampoo before stepping out and drying off. As he brushed the towel down his body his eyes landed on the full length mirror that covered the inside of the bathroom door and blushed softly. At 16 Timmy Turner could only be described as cute. His chestnut brown hair hung down past his shoulders, his eyes were bright and his face was still very youthful. His body was slim and a but girlish, his hips were a bit wide and his as was plump and soft, the thought about how much Vicky enjoyed his ass made a deep red blush run over his cheeks. Grabbing the clothes he'd brought in it was only another minute before Timmy stood before the mirror blushing heavily.

He didn't resemble himself much now, not the way his family or friends knew his anyway. His light brown hair that was usually tied up in a ponytail was now hanging freely, his usual pink shirt and black pants had been swapped for a soft white blouse and a light pink skirt that hung down around his knees, and sneakers were now small wedges and stockings. The final touches were just a few bits of makeup and lipstick to complete the image leaving Timmy the perfect picture of a beautiful young woman.

Taking a last moment to admire himself he quickly hurried out of the house and into town, despite the fact that it was only a 20 minute walk to Vicky's apartment the pair rarely got the chance to see each other. They had to keep their relationship secret for obvious reasons and that meant they had to be very careful about where and when they met up. It had been nearly three months since they'd last met up in person when they had 'coincidently' run into each other at the movie theater. Remembering how each had been trying to stifle their moans in the back of a crowded theater Timmy smiled and giggled softly, his parents wouldn't be back until tomorrow night so they had plenty of time.

Just under twenty minutes after leaving home Timmy stood in front of Vicky's apartment door waiting for her to open it. Softly his buckteeth bit down on his lip as the seconds wore on feeling like hours but soon the door opened and Vicky stood in the doorway looking down at Timmy. For a moment time seemed to stand still for the pair as they studied each other. As always Vicky seemed to take Timmy's breath away, she wasn't dressed up but even in her regular black jeans and green t-shirt to Timmy she was the most beautiful woman in the word. Her body hadn't changed very much through the years, her breasts had filled out from barely a-cups to just about b's, her hair was a bit longer but still tied back as always. And though with most people she still wore a look of annoyance and distain with Timmy she wore a truly happy smile.

After just a few seconds to relish seeing each other again Vicky stepped aside letting Timmy step in before closing the door. It was a split second later that the pair crashed together in a desperate hungry kiss, Vicky taking command as one hand buried itself in Timmy's hair pulling his head back as her other arm wrapped around his back pressing him flush against her. A near silent moan slipped from Timmy as he felt her breasts push against his chest, her nipples hard against the fabric of her shirt and Vicky took advantage of the moan slipping her tongue past his parted lips to find his. As they kissed Vicky was pushing Timmy slowly back toward the couch until his legs hit the arm and he gasped falling onto his back with his legs still hanging over the arm. Timmy lay on the couch looking up at Vicky and couldn't help the way his heart beat soared higher at the look she was giving him, her vivid pink eyes filled with hunger for him.

The red haired woman grinned down at Timmy as she slowly reached down, removing the wedges and running her hand over his stocking covered leg, making him blush and gasp as her fingertips brushed the skin just above the stocking. Even though it was little more than a brush of her fingertips the feel of her warm skin sent a jolt of pleasure and excitement through him making his cheeks flush as he whispered her name. Vicky's grin turned positively evil hearing the need and lust dripping from her lover's voice, they were both desperate, starving for each other but she would enjoy the teasing almost as much as when it ended. Vicky looked down into Timmy's eyes as her hand slowly stroked his leg once more dipping in past the stocking to let her warm soft skin run tenderly over his, watching as his breath caught in his throat as she slowly pushed his legs open wider until they were wide open and the skirt was only just covering the panties he wore. Timmy's eyes were struggling to close as he felt Vicky's hand gently stoking the small bit of exposed skin on his legs, expertly caressing his inner thighs but never touching his panties directly. Moaning desperately he tried to get her to touch him by pushing his hips up but Vicky just smirked taking her hand away from him making the young man whimper.

Vicky just smirked seeing this. "I'm sorry did you want something Timmy?" Her voice was practically a purr as she gazed down at her panting blushing lover. Slowly she lowered herself down to her knees and captured his lips once more, this kiss was softer not as desperate but they could both feel the love and need they had for each other. As they kissed Vicky seemed to forget her teasing as her hands moved to Timmy, one finding his hand and letting their fingers intertwine as the other slid between his legs gripping him through the panties feeling that he was already rock hard. Her grip caused Timmy to break the kiss as he jerked his head back moaning out her name as he pushed himself against her hand. Seeing his pleasure made her grin again as her hand moved stroking him, the silk panties running along his length as he throbbed in her grip. Leaning down her lips brushed over the blouse finding his hardened nipples she caught one in her teeth pulling it softly.

Timmy was in heaven by this point. His entire body was consumed with the feel of her hands and lips, though of course it wasn't as good as it could be. She was touching him through his clothing and even though the feel of her hot hand rubbing him with the silk panties was amazing he wanted to feel her. And almost as though hearing his thoughts her hand suddenly slipped into his panties and wrapped around his dick stroking him quickly as she squeezed him at the same moment that her lips left his shirt and pressed against his neck. He felt her tongue run over his heated flesh before her teeth bit down and scrapped over the overly sensitive skin her hand only getting faster. Timmy was gasping and panting moaning out her name as his eyes tried to roll back in his head, but as Vicky released his neck and bit down again even harder he finally broke. Screaming out her name she felt him twitch and throb in her hand as he came for her shooting out against her hand and the panties soaking them through as her hand slowly came to a stop.

Vicky was panting hard as though she'd just run a marathon despite being in this same position for the last five minutes. Her body was burning up inside her clothing and the feel of Timmy's hot seed covering her hand made her body seem all the hotter, slowly she slipped her hand from his panties as she reached down slipping a hand into her own panties. She moaned softly her eyes fluttering closed as two fingers caressed her hot soaked lips, she slowly pulled her hand out hitting her clit softly and making herself gasp as she reached up and slipped the two fingers into Timmy's mouth. Despite being nearly unconscious form his orgasm the scent and taste of Vicky's juices brought him back and he hungrily closed his lips around her fingers licking and sucking them tenderly before she pulled them away making him lean up trying to catch her fingers again and instead being caught in another lip bruising kiss.

The kiss only lasted a moment before Vicky slowly stood up looking down into Timmy's eyes as she slowly walked backward toward her bedroom and disappeared into the doorway. Timmy groaned softly forcing himself up from the couch and following after her, as he walked in his eyes found hers and a shiver rolled through his entire body. She was sitting on the edge of her bed looking to him with a smirk that made his feel as though his knees were melting. Raising one of her legs she motioned him closer with her foot and he anxiously came toward the bed but she pressed her foot to his stomach pushing him back a bit and grinning. "Strip." She said smirking and looking directly into his eyes making him blush.

Despite how turned on he was Timmy was still fairly shy, normally it would be Vicky all but ripping his clothing off. Slowly his hands went to his blouse unclasping each of the buttons and removing the shirt revealing his slightly pale milky white skin to Vicky who was licking her lips as she admired his stomach, his chest and the cute little brown nipples that were just as hard as hers. His hands unclasped the skirt letting it fall around his feet leaving him standing in only his stockings and a pair of pink silk panties that were still clearly wet. Timmy blushed bright red seeing how his still hard penis was standing proudly the tip poking out above the elastic rim, Vicky nearly squealed at the sight and licked her lips again. "That's fine, leave them on." She said with a grin seeing his blush deepen. "Now me." Once again her voice was a purr sending lustful shivers through his entire body.

Timmy seemed to forget his embarrassment as she told him to strip her as he grinned and moved to the bed, Vicky's hand came up catching his cheek and pulling them into a kiss. His hands gripped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off breaking the kiss and tossing it away as he looked down at her a moan rolling off his lips at the sight of her well-tanned skin, her firm breasts and hard nipples pointing up toward him. Slowly his hands pushed Vicky onto her back as he leaned down kissing softly over her breasts, slowly sliding his hand up her sides before gripping her breasts lightly squeezing them and running his finger over her nipples making her shiver and moan lightly. The soft sound was music to his ears and he quickly leaned down catching one of her nipples in his lips, his tongue rolling and caressing he sensitive nub and began sucking it softly. Vicky was trying hard not to moan to loudly at this, Timmy knew how to pleasure her and though she enjoyed it she liked showing she was in charge and making him work to make her moan. After a few minutes of pleasuring her breasts, switching between pinching her nipples in his fingers and sucking and licking them lovingly, he slowly began trailing kisses over her stomach and down her still covered legs.

Vicky didn't sit up as he kissed down her legs she laid back and closed her eyes focusing only on his touch and his hands took one leg and pulled off her sock. A soft moan slipped past her lips as she felt his lips brushing over the bottom of her feet and then her toes, kissing each one before moving to the other foot and repeating that action. Vicky sighed in pleasure, not sexual pleasure as he kissed her feet but a deeper pleasure seeing how he cared for each part of her, worshiped her. Finally his hands slid up her body unclasping her jeans and pulling them and her panties down, once they were gone Vicky pushed herself farther down the bed and opened her legs revealing herself to him. Timmy kneeled in front of her open legs taking a moment to admire her, her body was well tanned but her crotch was still slightly pale as she never tanned without her panties. She was cleanly shaven and her sex was dripping wet for him already. "Timmy." The single word held everything she needed to say, her lust and desire, what they both knew and both wanted.

It was very sudden as he grabbed her legs under the knees pushing her legs completely open as he leaned down kissing tenderly and lovingly over her heated flesh making her gasp and moan softly no longer trying to hold back. His lips caught her clit sucking tenderly and making the soft moaned grow louder very quickly turning into screams or pleasure as his oversized teeth brushed over the tip quickly followed by his tongue making her hips buck suddenly. The movement pushed his tongue lower and it slipped deep into her making Timmy's eyes roll back as her taste and scent over whelmed him. Closing his eyes he focused on her taste and the sound of her moans as his tongue pushed deeper, rolling and twisting against her walls as his teeth were rubbing hard over her clit with every move making his lover cry out over and over as she balled her fist in the sheets and thrashed her head back and forth. He could feel her getting close and wanted her to cum so badly as he slipped his tongue out of her and quickly thrust two fingers into her thrusting quickly and scissoring against her walls as he sucked and nipped her clit lovingly.

Vicky was moaning without end now her entire body trembling, feeling his fingers thrust so suddenly into her made her scream out his name as she began thrusting her hips down against him trying to push his fingers deeper. Her climax hit her hard as her back arched up her legs wrapping around his head and holding him to her as her hips thrust and ground against his fingers and tongue as she screamed out in pleasure before collapsing onto the bed. Timmy dropped back onto the carpet after her legs finally released him he was panting for breath but with each breath he took the scent and taste of her cum filled his senses and it wasn't until he felt her feet brushing his legs her toes trying to grin the panties and pull them down that he came back to his senses.

Vicky was still lying on her back breathing slowly trying to calm herself down but as she saw Timmy standing up and removing the panties her breathing picked up again. Neither said anything as they both knew what was coming and what they wanted, Vicky simply opened her arms beckoning for him. Timmy moved to the bed slowly kneeling over her as his hands found Vicky's and their lips came together once again as he settled down between her legs pressing to her causing both to moan softly at the feel of each other. The kiss slowly deepened their tongues coming together and dancing between their mouths as their hips rolled together grinding his length between her lips and against her clit making Vicky moan into the kiss. Soon he was covered in her juices as one of her hands slid down and moved him to her entrance, he hesitated a moment looking down into her eyes before thrusting into her. The kiss broke as both moaned out feeling the other at last and for a moment they didn't move as they simply relished the feeling of the other. But soon Vicky rolled her hips against him and looked up into Timmy's eyes signaling his to start moving and he happily obliged moving slowly at first earning long drawn out moans and soft gasps as he found the sensitive spots deep inside her.

But soon gentle thrusts gave way to desperate lust as his hands gripped her hips and hers were on his back scratching over heated flesh as he thrust deeply and quickly into her and she thrust her hips to meet every thrust. The room echoed with moans and gasps of pleasure as they made love her walls tightening around him signaling she was approaching her end. Timmy gasped her name feeling this before she wrapped her legs around him and rolled them over, grabbing his hands she pinned them down to the bed and began grinding and bouncing her hips on his. Both were losing themselves at this point Timmy trying to fight back his own orgasm even as he throbbed against her tightening walls and Vicky thrusting herself down on him finding just the right angle to hit all of her spots with each move. It was only another minute of this before Timmy broke his back arching as he thrust up to her just as she was coming down driving as deep into her as possible as he called out her name and came badly inside of her. The feeling of Timmy filling her completely as well as the heat of his seed pouring into her sent Vicky flying over the edge as her walls clamped down around him refusing to release him as she cried out in pure bliss before collapsing down on top of him.

Neither moved, neither wanted to move and break the connection they had at that moment, so they laid together basking in the afterglow of their love making. It was several minutes before Timmy moved but all he did was release one of Vicky's hands and wrap it around her back instead. Both looked into the others eyes smiling happily and shared one more soft kiss before Vicky slipped off of his chest and laid beside him, his arms curling around her as though worried she'd try and get away. But the move just made Vicky smile wider as she snuggled herself up against him and kissed his neck lightly. "Don't worry twerp, I'm not going anywhere."

Her words made his smile brighten a bit as she closed his eyes holding her against him. "I love you Vicky." He whispered softly to the beauty in his arms.

"I love you to Timmy, I always have." She said back to him and soon the pair fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_****_**Forward:** Thank you to the three who reviewed for your kind words and all the people who favorited and followed, I'm glad you all liked it so much and as you asked here is chapter two. Now I had originally planned for the first to be a one shot which is why somethings seemed out of place,(cough, Timmy cross dressing), but since you all liked it I decided to make it a real story.

I hope you all enjoy and I look forward to your comments.

_**Chapter 2: How it began**_

As Vicky and Timmy both dropped off into sleep after their passionate love making their bodies instinctively curled to each other leaving Timmy lying on his back with Vicky lying half across his chest, her face nuzzled into the nape of his neck as their legs intertwined. For a while both were too exhausted to dream but as they rested and each other's feel and scent filled their still sleeping senses their minds both seemed to slide back to the first time they'd found themselves asleep in each other's arms.

_{Vicky}_

It had been more than a year ago now, a few months after Timmy's fifteenth birthday. They'd had very little contact for three years at that point as after he turned twelve his parents decided he was fine to stay alone for a night or two and only called her when they'd be gone more than a few days. As it was she hadn't seen him for nearly six months when his parents called her up saying that they were leaving for a week to attend a conference for his father's job of course she happily agreed to watch after Timmy and the house. Not that she really wanted to be around the annoying twerp but his idiot parents had no concept of money and would pay whatever she asked, hell she could probably get rent money for the next three months just for house sitting a week for them. And if she was going to be honest with herself she needed to get out of her apartment for a while, give her some time to separate from the still fresh and painful memories the place held.

She arrived at the house at around noon to see the Turner's off and relax for a while before the inevitable blow up with the twerp. Even on her best day Timmy's endlessly upbeat attitude wore on her making her want to torment him but she'd been having a bad few weeks already. She was struggling in her college courses and seemed to be the only one that didn't grasp what she was learning, the idea that she may not be as smart as her classmates frustrated her as most already had more money than she did and many were, in her eyes, better looking. Almost as proof of her inferior looks her boyfriend of four months had recently dumped her for one of the pretty little airheads that polluted her school and the idea that she had been dumped for some bobble headed fuck toy had stuck with her like a knife in her ribs and she was looking forward to taking it out on someone.

She still had nearly two hours before Timmy would even get out of school and so she decided to take a look around and see what the Turner family had been up to since her last visit. After only a few minutes though she was bored as the house hadn't seemed to have changed since the first time she stepped through the door years ago. The living room and kitchen were exactly the same, his parent's had gotten a new bed and new dressers that she poked around in but found nothing of interest. Finally she stood in front of Timmy's room and realized that she'd never actually been in his room, that she would remember anyway, and a devilish grin slipped over her lips at the thought of invading this last sanctuary. She quickly threw open the door and stepped inside looking around and taking the lay of the land.

Of course Timmy's room was extremely plain. The walls were a light blue color, his small bed was in the corner with plain blue blankets and pillows, a dressed at the far end of the room with a large fish tank on top and a desk with his computer just to the side of the door. Vicky raised an eyebrow looking around and despite herself felt a small jolt of pity, this didn't look like someone's room it looked like something you'd see on a realty website, a fake model room just to show what it would look like furnished. There were no posters, not toys, no games, nothing personal on the walls or desk and if it weren't for the fact that the bed was a mess she probably would have doubted anyone lived there. Quickly she shook away the pity and left the room, if the twerp chooses not to live his own life that was his problem not hers. Glancing at the clock barely ten minutes had passed and she sighed, she'd been hoping to find something to distract herself from her bad mood but of course she'd never been that lucky.

Grabbing a drink from the kitchen she walked back into the living room and dropped onto the couch flicking on the tv and deciding to try and zone out until the twerp got back from school. Once he was there she would be able to distract herself from her own life for a while and indulge in someone else's misery. After nearly two hours of mind numbing day time tv the door finally opened and she smirked waiting for the gasp or the shriek from the twerp at seeing her there waiting for him, but it didn't come. She could see him there in the corner of her eye staring at her, was he so afraid that he'd frozen on the spot? After nearly two minutes of being gawked at Vicky finally decided to acknowledge he was there.

"Oh hey twerp, I was wondering when you'd show up." She said turning to face him and being slightly shocked. He still looked like Timmy of course just not the same Timmy she remembered. He was taller now but still shorter than her, his hair had grown a bit and now hung down over his face and ears just slightly, he still wore a pink t-shirt and blue pants. The ever present smile she'd always seen him wear was gone and he stood with his shoulders hunched and head low, his eyes were darker then she remembered and he looked… defeated was the only word that came to mind. But aside from the change in his presence he was watching her with a strange expression covering his face it seemed to be a mix of fear, confusion, sorrow and just the slightest hint of happiness.

But that faded just as she saw it as his face became almost expressionless making him look even more beaten then he had a moment before. "Hi… Vicky. I guess my parents are on another trip." It wasn't a question and that disturbed her, the last few times she'd been here to watch him and the house he'd know all about it and was well prepared for it. So why didn't he know this time? It wasn't as though this was a spur of the moment thing his parent's had called her a week ago.

"Yeah, they said something about a conference. So I get to babysit you all week. It will be so much fun." She said slipping on her most evil smirk and making her voice sickly sweet wanting him to react so the game could begin. She knew he hated it when she called this babysitting and in the past fights had broken out over that word alone.

"Ok. I have some homework to do." Was his only reply before turning toward the stairs and walking toward his room leaving Vicky sitting stunned on the couch. What the hell was that? She questioned in her own mind watching Timmy vanish into the upstairs hallway, he hadn't reacted in the slightest, hell his voice hadn't even changed. Looking up at the staircase Vicky was confused and despite her interest to draw the twerp into a fight she couldn't help but worry over what seemed to be a complete and total change from the person she'd known.

Sitting back into the couch cushions again Vicky turned her eyes back toward the tv and tried to ignore the worry in the back of her mind, but as time passed she couldn't' stop the thoughts that came up. An image of the happy young man she'd last seen six months ago flashed in her mind making her look up toward the stairs wondering if she should go check on him but instantly shook her head. It wasn't like they were friends or that they cared about, or even liked each other. She was here because she was being paid to make sure the house didn't burn down or blow up while the Turner's were gone and that was it, her mind reasoned out, whatever had happened to change Timmy had nothing to do with her.

Hours passed and with no sound from upstairs and despite her minds logic about not caring and not being friends Vicky was getting very worried now. Looking at the clock it she saw it was just before seven and grinned, well she could go up and ask him what he wanted to do about dinner, it would give her a perfect opportunity to make sure he was alright while not looking like she cared. Grinning at the loophole she'd found in her own logic she got off the couch and headed up toward his room, grabbing the doorknob she opened the door telling herself that knocking would be to respectful. Though as she looked into the room she wished she had.

His back pack lay unopened on his bed telling her that whether he had homework or not, he didn't care in the least. Timmy was sitting on the floor of his room with his back against the wall staring at his fish tank as though the three swimming goldfish were some puzzle he desperately wanted to figure out. His eyes were red rimmed and he'd clearly been crying, the sight of the young man sitting there looking so pathetic and beaten was like a knife in Vicky's black little heart. It wasn't just that he looked so worn down and beaten but also because of how many times she'd been in the same position is her teenage years. After a few moments Timmy seemed to realize he was no longer alone and looked over to her, his bloodshot eyes met her wide pink eyes and there was so much pain and sadness inside them that Vicky felt like she would begin crying as well.

_{Timmy}_

It was three hours after Vicky arrived at the Turner's house that Timmy walked onto his street as he headed home from school. His shoulders were hunched and his head hanging low as his backpack seemed to grow heavier with every step. It had been a very long day for him between classes he couldn't bring himself to care about and classmates he couldn't stand, all he wanted was to get home and collapse into bed. He had no idea what was wrong with him lately but for the last three months since he turned fifteen something had seemed to change and he just felt as though he was missing something, something important that he should remember but the fact that he couldn't just frustrated him more. He had no patients for his parents or friends, the snide remarks from classmates and teachers seemed to hurt more than they ever had before, and when he was alone in his room he normally found himself sitting on the floor and staring at his goldfish feeling like he wanted to cry. It was maddening to have no idea why any of it was happening but also be unable to escape the feelings. All he felt was alone. Opening the door he stepped inside before freezing as his eyes landed on the redhead sitting on the couch laughing at the tv, his body froze for a moment as he watched her several things running through his mind.

Why was she here? Where were his parents? Was it possibly they'd gone off without a word to him yet again? When did she become so pretty?

That last thought hit him like a bolt of lightning as his mind seemed to rail against the idea that he'd find Vicky attractive. This was the person he hated most, the one who tortured him for years, the person who ruined his childhood with her cruel games and sadistic personality. But that didn't seem right, his mind told him, sure he remembered fighting with Vicky and her sick games but he also remembered being genuinely happy as a kid and it sure as hell wasn't from him parents.

"Oh hey twerp, I was wondering when you'd show up." Vicky's voice brought him back to his senses and his eyes watched her closely as she turned to face him. His eyes studied Vicky as she sat on the couch smirking at him and he felt as though he would blush but did his best to erase any emotion or expression from his face. She didn't look much different than when he last saw her a few months ago, she'd cut her hair back a little so her pony tail wasn't as long and her fashion sense hadn't changed in the least but there was something about her that just seemed different. Mentally he shouted at himself reasoning it was just teenage hormones, or maybe this depressive funk he'd fallen into making him see her in a new light.

"Hi… Vicky." Timmy finally said his voice quiet and though he tried to sound calm it still trembled ever so slightly. "I guess my parents are on another trip."

Vicky nodded softly and he could feel her studying him trying to find something in his face and it made him very uncomfortable. He could see her lips curve into an evil smirk as she looked up at him directly into his eyes before speaking. "Yeah, they said something about a conference. So I get to babysit you all week. It will be so much fun." She was mocking him he knew that much and before a few months ago he'd have taken the bait without a thought but he didn't react now, anything she did to him couldn't make his feel worse than he already did. Though the idea that his parents had decided to once again vanish on him didn't do much to improve his already sour mood.

"Ok. I have some homework to do." He said quickly and headed upstairs, part of him felt bad about brushing her off the way he did but that didn't really matter he always felt like crap anyway. He could feel her eyes following him upstairs and it made him feel weird so he hurried into his room, once again shutting himself away from everything else. Tossing his backpack onto the bed before going to his fish tank and dropping in some food for the three little fish, a soft happy smile slipped over his lips as he watched them swimming in circles picking at the food that floated down through the water.

It only lasted for a moment though and soon his smile faded as he once again felt a cold spot in his heart, as he felt the absence of something incredibly important but once more had no idea what it was. Slowly he leaned forward gripping the dresser and resting his forehead against the cold glass of the fish tank as he drew in a slow trembling breath. Closing his eyes he tried to steady his rampaging emotions, anger, sorrow, confusion all mixed in his mind as his body trembled but as he clenched his eyes tighter something flashed through his mind, at this point he didn't know if it was a dream or a memory or maybe just something his mind made up to torment him even more. He could feel the ghosts of arms being wrapped around him tenderly, two voices saying his name filled with joy and love. And at that he broke. Stumbling back from the dresser he dropped down onto the floor with his back to the wall, his legs folded up against his chest and his arms wrapped around them as he buried his face between his knees and cried. Timmy had no idea how much time passed as he wept it could have been minutes or days for all he cared, but soon the tears stopped flowing and he let his head fall back from his knees. His body trembled with each breath and he could feel his eyes burning from how long and hard he'd been crying. Cursing softly he threw his head back hitting it against the wall, internally he was berating himself for breaking down like this. It wasn't the first time, sadly it seemed to happen more and more recently and just like today he had no control over it once it began and each and every time he wound up feeling worse than he had before.

Slowly he let his body find a more comfortable position, he slumped back against the wall and let his legs stretch out in front of him as once again his eyes found the fish tank. He watched the three goldfish swimming happily through the clear water completely oblivious to the misery of the young man only a few feet from them. And that's where he stayed until his door opened and Vicky came in looking down into Timmy's eyes and he saw something flash through her eyes but wasn't sure what exactly it was. At first he assumed instantly that she would began laughing seeing him already 15 years old crying his eyes out for no reason, she must be loving this moment he thought to himself bitterly. But the laughter didn't come and he realized suddenly that her expression wasn't the joyous mocking smirk he figured she would be wearing instead she seemed genuinely concerned about him.

_{Both}_

This shocked Timmy to the very core of his being. He must have been in this same position a hundred times over the last three months and his parents couldn't have cared less but here was Vicky, the person he'd spent years fighting and hating, showing more care than anyone else he could ever remember.

Vicky was almost as shocked by her reaction as Timmy was, in the past seeing him so sad would have made her week but she couldn't take any joy from this. Maybe it was because she was still upset from being dumped. Maybe it was because she remembered how it felt to be a teenager and not have anyone there for you. Maybe despite constantly being at odds with each other through the years the pair had developed a kind of friendship and they were both just unwilling to admit it. Whatever the reason Vicky moved into the room and sat down against the wall with Timmy before wrapping her arms around him and pulling her into a tight embrace. She felt his body go tense at first but soon he fell into her hold and she could feel hot tears starting to soak through her shirt as his arms wrapped around her.

Never in a million years would Timmy believe this scene could happen but it was and for whatever reason feeling her holding him was just too much and he began to cry once more as he held her tightly as though afraid she would vanish. He could hear Vicky speaking to him quietly as he cried but only caught a few words, she told him it was alright and she understood how it was to think no one was there for you. Her soothing words and warm embrace pushed him farther over the edge, as he cried he began speaking, telling her everything that hurt him. His parents neglect, his friends turning away from him, his classmates disdain and the feeling of something missing from his life and his fear that he was alone and always would be.

Vicky listened to everything feeling her own heart ache as his words seemed to match up with her own internal sorrows. Though her parents had been very attentive it was out of their fear of her rather than any form of love or parental devotion. Like Timmy school had always been difficult for her and she'd had no real friends through the years to help her through it, and her reputation for being quick tempered made everyone avoid her. Ironically she would normally take out the aggression that caused on Timmy, she thought to herself. But what really struck her was when he began talking about feeling something missing from his life, the cold feeling he got in his heart and the pain and sadness it caused him. She knew those feelings very well.

Timmy couldn't believe that he'd told her all of this, he hadn't even admitted some of it to himself and yet he'd spilled his guts to her without a thought. It just seemed right to him and when she said she understood he believed her and held Vicky a bit tighter against him before groaning softly against her shirt suddenly feeling very tired. Vicky seemed to already know what he was feeling as she gently began maneuvering him out of her arms and toward the bed and after a minute he was sitting at the foot of his bed and she was standing up looking down at him, into his eyes once more.

"You should try and get some rest Timmy." She said to him her voice soft and caring, he looked so tired that she was sure he could easily pass out while still sitting up. He nodded to her words and she smiled a soft happy smile which made Timmy's lips curve a bit giving the best, really the only, smile he could muster. Vicky turned to leave but was shocked when a hand caught her wrist and she turned to look at Timmy.

Timmy had moved before he realized it and grabbed her wrist stopping her from leaving, he bit his lip softly and looked down at the floor as she turned to face him. Vicky saw this and her breath caught in her throat seeing the way he bit his lip and looked away, she was shocked that she even thought it but she couldn't deny that he looked very cute like that. "Would you… stay? Lay down with me for a bit Vicky?" Timmy asked his voice almost silent and instantly he regretted it, yes she'd sat with him and held him while he cried but this was too much to ask.

Vicky was surprised by his request but, much more shocking to her, she was also happy and slightly flattered by it. He just wants me to lay down with him. He just wants to know someone is there for him, she told herself and smiled softly, it's not like we're going to wind up screwing. She didn't say anything to him instead she just moved to his side and laid down on the bed looking up at his shocked face before he smiled brightly and laid beside her. Their arms wrapped around each other and soon Timmy was asleep in Vicky's arms leaving her to lay there in his hold and study his sleeping face. It was interesting to her to lay there with him she'd never really slept in the same bed with anyone before, the few times it had happened with a boyfriend they were asleep to quickly for her to really appreciate it. One of her hands played lightly with his light brown hair as she watched a smile curl his sleeping lips, despite how oddly the day had gone she was happy to have been able to help Timmy and soon she fell asleep with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forward:** Wow, thank everyone for their kind words and reviews I'm glad your all enjoying this story so much. I'm sorry this chapter took so long but to be honest about half way through I had to rethink what I was going to do bu now I have a clearer view of what the story will and should be so hopefully I should have it up in a day or so. Well thats all for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review and tell me what you think.

_**Chapter 3: Budding Friendship**_

The next few days passed in a blur for the pair and neither mentioned what happened between them, it was clear that Timmy wasn't sure how to feel about it and Vicky wasn't exactly comfortable with how concerned she was of him. They fell into a simple routine, Timmy would wake before Vicky and leave for school, while he was gone she would head to her apartment to shower and change, when Timmy got back he'd sit in the living room with Vicky and do his homework as they both avoided talking. Though their conversations were limited to small talk or bad mouthing the show or movie that was on just having someone to speak to seemed to be making Timmy more comfortable and, despite how annoyed she was at herself, Vicky enjoyed being the one making him feel better. Of course after that first night they were no longer sharing a bed, Vicky was making herself at home of his parents king size. On the fourth day that routine was shattered as Timmy came home from school more than an hour early surprising Vicky who was in the kitchen making herself something to eat. But as she came out of the kitchen all she saw was a pair of legs quickly vanishing up the stairs before a door slammed shut.

Annoyance flashed through her at this and instantly her eyes narrowed as she began heading upstairs. Things had seemed to be going so well between the two the last few days, hell last night they'd even had a real conversation. About some garbage movie on tv but a conversation all the same and now all of a sudden she wasn't even worth a hello? She didn't even hesitate to burst through Timmy's bedroom door several biting remarks fighting to be the first to leave her mouth when her eyes found Timmy face down on his bed and her anger died. Despite having his face buried in one of his pillows it was clear he was crying his eyes out just from the way his entire body was trembling. Vicky bit her lip for a moment unsure what to do, her image of being an uncaring bitch was already shattered from the other night but she had never been a very caring person and if just holding him while he cried wasn't enough then she was sure she'd be useless. Her indecision stretched on a few moments longer and in that time Timmy seemed to sense she was there and lifted his head to look to her, Vicky gasped seeming him and that brought another wave of misery as he buried his face into the pillow again. Vicky hadn't meant to gasp but she'd been honestly shocked by the state he was in.

Timmy sobbed into his pillow, not bothering to stop as he felt his mattress sink form the extra weight or the feel of Vicky gently stroking his shoulder. He wanted to ignore her, to keep himself buried in the pillow until she got the message and left but at that thought a cold chill shot through him at the idea that she may leave and he'd lose the only person who seemed to care. So slowly he pushed himself up and looked to her wincing from the look of worry that shot through her eyes. He knew he must be a mess, his eyes were red from crying, there was dried blood on his nose and from the feel of it there was a very dark welt forming on the right side of his face. His thought was confirmed as she reached up and gingerly touched his cheek, his head snapped to the side from the light flare of pain from the bruise. "Vicky…" He began but was cut off as her eyes hardened suddenly taking on the same look she'd worn when she was ready to kill him.

"What happened?" Vicky wasn't asking a question, she was demanding to know what had happened and who had done this. They'd put each other through hell but she'd never seen him with a bruise and definitely never seen him bleed, it infuriated her more then she could have imagined.

"Vicky it's nothing really I…" He began but the look in her furious pink eyes told him very clearly that she wouldn't be excepting any excuses. With a heavy sigh Timmy began to explain what had happened and with every word her temper seemed to grow until she was ready to explode.

It had started just after his third period class, he'd gone to his locker to grab the books he'd need for his next class and found a note slipped through into his locker. It had been a shock to him to see a note telling him that Trixie wanted to meet him outside the gym, he'd thought it was just a trick at first until he saw it was written on Trixie's personal note book paper. The rich bitch has personalized notebook paper? Vickie thought to herself. He told her that part of him had known it was a trick but he was just so excited that he didn't want to believe it wasn't real so he'd gone to the meeting place, and she was there.

By this time they were both sitting on the bed facing each other, though Timmy was staring down as though he found something about his socks incredibly important. Continuing on he said she smiled at him and said she was so glad he was there, she'd walked over and taken his hand telling him she'd had feelings for him for a long time. Hearing this Timmy immediately began telling her that he'd been in love with her since he was 10 years old and how he'd always tried to get her attention but she stopped him and leaned forward as though she was going to kiss him. Timmy leaned to her closing his eyes wanting to kiss her so badly but just before their lips met she pulled back laughing like a banshee, several other people came out of hiding as well including his former best friend in the world Chester. It had been Chester who hit him after Timmy had shoved him, after that Timmy had run home and here they were.

Vicky was disgusted by this and about ready to kill everyone involved in the little game but she stopped herself from raging, her anger wasn't going to help Timmy right now. As it was he hadn't stopped crying the entire time he told her about what had happened and she'd wasn't sure what to say to get him to stop. "I'm pathetic… I should have known it was all just a set up." He said bitterly and though she knew she should deny it and tell him there was no way he could have known, but she couldn't deny that it was pretty obvious and she didn't think lying to his face would help him much. "I mean hell, why would any girl want me? Let alone Trixie."

"What are you talking about? Any girl would be happy to have you." The words were out of Vicky's mouth before she'd even realized they were in her mind. She looked at Timmy stunned but thankfully Timmy was still staring his feet and his only response was a bitter laugh at her comment.

"Yeah right. The girls are lined up around the block to get a piece of some bucktoothed little twerp who still looks like a fucking ten year old." His voice was dripping with pain now and it made Vicky sad because it was clear he honestly believed that about himself.

"Your wrong Timmy, there is nothing wrong with how you look." She said trying to be comforting while trying not to let her mouth slip again.

To Timmy though it just sounded like she was trying to be nice and he of course didn't believe a word of it. "Oh please, you can say it Vicky I know I'm ugly."

Again Vicky acted without realizing it as she reached out grabbing Timmy' chin and making him look at her as she spoke. "Not you're not you're actually very cute." Neither moved for a moment as he heard what she said and she realized what she'd said, both were too stunned to say much else. It was Timmy who finally broke the silence after a few minutes had passed as he looked away from her for a moment and simply said thank you. For whatever reason that brought a smile to Vicky's face and she slipped off the bed looking down at him. "Look Timmy, I know you and I have always…"

"Hated each other?" Timmy offered sadly when she paused searching for the words.

But Vicky shook her head softly looking over to him. "I never hated you Timmy. I was angry, and sad, and alone. I took it out on everyone but you always seemed to catch the worst of it." She didn't offer any kind of apology but Timmy hadn't been expecting one, the fact that she said she didn't hate him was shock enough and made him look up at her. Their eyes met and Vicky could see something in those blue eyes that she couldn't place and it made what she was about to say suddenly seem so much more important to her. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I've been through what you're going through. And I'm here if you need me."

* * *

Timmy groaned softly as he began waking up and as always his first thought was to find a more comfortable position and fall back into sleep, but as he tried to move he found himself pinned down by something soft and warm. Instantly the memories hit him bringing a bright smile to his face as he opened his eyes and found Vicky laying half on top of him. Her hair had fallen a bit over her face but he could still see the light smile on her face and it brought a smile to his, normally when she slept her face remained emotionless so getting to see her smile was a rare treat. Turning his head to the side his eyes found the alarm clock on her bedside table and smiled, it was just before midnight and they still had plenty of time together.

"Vicky." He whispered to her with a soft singsong voice as his hand slid softly up her back, the tip of his middle finger gently tracing the slight bumps of her spine and earning him a shiver and a groan from the redhead as she pushed her face into his chest more. "Vicky." He repeated a bit louder running his finger slowly down this time. He repeated this several times getting a bit louder each time before Vicky finally raised her head from his chest looking up toward him. Timmy was sure that the look in Vicky's strikingly pink eyes could have melted the paint form the walls had it not been focused on him. "Good evening love." He said keeping the slight singsong tone to his voice as he leaned down to kiss her but her head suddenly fell and before he could do anything her teeth bit down on one of his nipples. His voice died into a whimper as his head fell back onto the bed, he could feel Vicky smirking against his chest before she pushed herself off of him and laid on down next to him with a slight smirk.

Vicky watched Timmy for a moment the smirk on her lips growing deeper as she saw his cheeks flushing red. "Good evening Timmy." She finally answered back leaning over and kissing his blushing cheek yelping in surprise as his hand suddenly smacked against her ass. Pushing herself up she found Timmy grinning up at her and she couldn't help but smile in return, she loved waking up with him and always wished it could happen more often. "So," She said with a grin as she laid back down beside Timmy, watching him turn onto his side to face her as he reached out wrapping an arm loosely around her waist, "we still have all night, what would you like to do now love?"

For most young men the answer would have been a given but Timmy wasn't like normal teenage boys, so a few minutes later the pair were curled up together on Vicky's sofa. As rare as it was that they got a chance to make love it was much less common that they had enough time together to just sit around and watch tv or play games, and they both cherished this. Besides, they both reasoned silently, it was only a bit after midnight and Timmy's parents wouldn't be home until sometime in the afternoon so they had plenty of time. Vicky had only pulled on her shirt and panties while Timmy was wearing a pair of sweatpants, oddly enough Vicky's fit just as well as his own would.

Timmy looked down at Vicky who was curled up against him and couldn't help but lean down and steal a quick kiss from her lips, part of his mind thinking that he'd be happy to spend every day like this. Vicky smiled up at him as their lips broke apart before laying her head on his chest and looking back at the tv, she hadn't stopped smiling since waking up but in the back of her mind she knew that it wouldn't last much longer. In a few hours Timmy would have to go and it may be weeks or even months before they were able to meet up again without drawing suspicion.

Timmy's mind was running along the same lines, he knew that if their relationship became public there would be problems, and Vicky would bear the brunt of them since she was the elder of the pair. In the past they'd talked about telling his parents, they were so neglectful that there was a good chance they wouldn't care but with his luck that would be the moment they decided to start acting like parents. Once he turned seventeen they could be open about it and there would be nothing his parents could say or do in return, but that was another nine and a half months away. A cold chill rolled through him as the thought that she may not be willing to wait that long and move on from him to someone who could actually be there for her, he knew she loved him and he loved her but his feelings only seemed to fuel that fear. He'd been so alone before she came back into his life and the thought of losing what they had was terrifying. Unconsciously his arm tightened around Vicky pulling her against him a bit more and drawing a worried look from the redhead as she saw the way he was staring blankly at the tv clearly lost in thought.

Vicky had become an expert at reading Timmy's expressions and body language and from the way he held her and the look in his eyes she knew he was thinking about losing her. She sighed softly but couldn't hold it against him as she had the same fears from time to time, it was silly she told herself but fear wasn't supposed to be reasonable. "I'm not going anywhere Timmy, I don't care how long we have to wait." She said calmly and honestly making him turn to her with a look of shock before his lips curved into a tender smile. Vicky pushed herself up so that they were eye to eye leaning softly into Timmy's hand as it came up to cup her cheek. "I love you." She whispered tenderly.

"And I love you to Vicky." Timmy replied before leaning forward and kissing her once more, originally planning a chaste loving kiss but Vicky had other plans as she grabbing hold on him and pulled herself into his lap deepening the kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forward:** Hello ladies and gentlemen, and oh me oh my I'm amazed a story that was literally supposed to be a one shot about a crossdressing Timmy in love with Vicky has become so popular and morphed into this heart wrenching story. I want to thank those who said I should write more and I'm hoping that it's living up to your expectations.

Aside from that I do have a little note, there are only two chapters left, unless I do an epilogue. I know what I want the story to be now and that means I know how I need it to end. Though I suppose there is really only one chapter since, I'm saying this now, the next chapter will be about 85% pure complete XXXRated smut. And then the chapter after that will be the end of the story. I suppose the reason I'm doing that is to thank those who wanted this to be a real story, and reward those who clicked on it for smut and got a story instead.

_**Chapter 4: Friendship Or More?**_

Vicky closed her eyes as she reached up rubbing her temples and counting backward from ten in her mind, an old trick she'd learned years ago to stop herself from lashing out, but as her eyes opened and revealed the overly crowded mall she felt her mood turn even more sour. She'd always hated the mall, or anywhere that had loud groups of people and even louder music playing over them. If the overhead lights began flashing colors she'd openly proclaim she was in hell. Leaning back against the wall she looked down at her watch and scowled, her date was fifteen minutes late, and in her experience that meant she'd been stood up and she felt her mood click down a few more levels. She was standing here in a place she hated, surrounded by people she hated, she'd been stood up by the first guy to ask her out since her break up, she was waiting for a movie she wanted to see but had just spent twice as much as necessary on a now wasted ticket. She could almost feel the devil on her shoulder drooling as she was about to go off, but before she could explode a voice saying her name caught her ear and her head snapped to the side finding its source with her deadliest glare.

Timmy stood about three feet from her looking like a deer in the headlights as her glare held him in place. It took a few moments for Vicky's glare to fade and as it did Timmy finally seemed to find his voice. "H…. Hi Vicky." He said so meekly she could barely hear him over the noise of the mall.

"Hey twerp, haven't seen you in a while." She said in the friendliest tone she could manage at the moment, the sound of it made him wince and instantly she regretted it. She wasn't the person who took out her anger on other people. "Sorry… it's been a bad day." She said a bit more calmly as he nodded to the words and the pair moved from the wall to one of the tables, the entrance to the theater was in the food court so there were plenty of places to sit.

It was just under a month since Vicky and Timmy had spent a week together opening up to each other about their lives and the pair hadn't seen or spoken to each other since. They had exchanged emails and phone numbers but after Vicky had left and they had a day without being around each other the awkwardness of everything that had happened hit making them both uncomfortable. Vicky for her part was still worried about Timmy and more than once had sat at her laptop and wrote out an email but it always came off sounding either overly interested or completely fake and she refused to send them. Besides, she had enough to distract herself with at the moment. Her classes had only gotten harder and she was still having trouble following everything and maintaining an acceptable grade. It had taken a few weeks but she'd gotten over being dumped, though seeing her ex and his new fuck toy still stung when she happened to see them on campus. Yesterday a guy had asked her out to a movie and she'd accepted happily, he was a good looking guy and the movie he'd chosen was one she had wanted to see for a while. But it didn't seem like he was going to be showing up.

As the pair sat down Vicky looked Timmy over though she made sure it didn't look like she was checking him out, even if a part of her mind whistled at how handsome he was turning out. He didn't look much different from when she last saw him of course, his clothes were the usual blue jeans and pink shirt though he'd added a black hoodie tonight. But he was smiling that was a welcome change, the days after his classmates had pulled their prank he hadn't smiled at all and when Vicky said goodbye the day his parents came back he looked like he was going to cry. "So what are you doing here anyway twerp?" She asked nonchalantly but noticed how he seemed to twitch slightly as though he'd forgotten she was there until he spoke.

Timmy had been so shocked to see Vicky here that at first he hadn't realized it was here, and had called out to see if he was wrong. She was dressed differently than normal, though relatively the same as well. Her black jeans had been replaced with slacks that showed off her hips and legs, and her vivid green t-shirt was now a light green sleeveless blouse and though it couldn't be called revealing it did drawn attention to her. The biggest change though was that her hair was loose, he'd never actually seen it loose and it framed her face perfectly making him realize how beautiful she was for the first time. The glare he received had cut those thoughts away as he felt his life shorten from the threat her eyes held. But that anger was gone and as they sat down he was again consumed with how amazing she looked and questions of how he had never seen it before.

"Um, well I was planning to see the new evil dead movie but it's sold out." He said with a shrug noticing the grin that broke out over her lips, and the sudden urge to lean across the table and kiss those smirking lips. That thought shook him and he clenched every muscle to stop from launching himself at her.

Vicky couldn't help but find this both odd and funny, he was here looking to see the same movie as her and she was here with an extra ticket. She grinned to herself thinking how this seemed like some lame plot device those crappy day time soaps would use. "Well looks like it's your lucky day Timmy." She said producing the two tickets from her pocket and seeing his eyes widen slightly as a smile took over his face and an image of him leaning forward and kissing her burst into her mind making her tense. Where in the hell did that come from, she questioned silently, but before she could think of an answer she saw Timmy's smile fade slightly.

"Your dressed up… with two tickets to a movie… You were waiting for someone weren't you?" He asked looking across the table at her having already seemed to guess at what happened, well she could never accuse him of not being perceptive. Vicky shook her head softly confirming his suspicions and to her surprise he looked annoyed at this but he bit his lip biting back what he wanted to say about how anyone could be so stupid and instead looked up at her. "I'll get the snacks, since you already bought the tickets."

* * *

**Two months later**

Timmy walked into his room with a heavy scowl on his face, his parents were both home when he'd gotten back from school having suddenly decided they would do an impromptu family game night. Of course since they made up their own rules to every game, quit when they thought they were losing and just generally behaved like children the event had only lasted two hours before Timmy had been able to get away. Walking to his fish tank he tapped lightly on the glass and watched the three shoot away from the glass. "Hey guys, sorry I'm so late. You know how my parents get." He said softly to them as he opened the top and dropped in their food, a bit more than usual since he was late.

With that done he grabbed his backpack and walked over to his desk intent on getting his homework out of the way. But he was only working for about ten minutes when he saw Vicky sign in and a smile curved his lips. In the two months since their chance meeting at the movie theater the pair had become great friends and now spoke almost every day online. Oddly they both found it easier to open up to each other through a computer then face to face and during their daily talks they had learned so much about each other. Timmy didn't have much to share as his life was fairly straightforward but somehow that led them to talking about his dreams where amazing things would happen but for some reason his dream world only had four colors; Pink, green, purple and red.

Vicky on the other hand had shared her whole life story with Timmy who was more than happy to be there for her to open up to as more than once they'd wound up on the phone or the web cam as Vicky cried and Timmy comforted her. He found out that Tootie was really only her half-sister, the black haired women he'd met a few times was her step-mother. Her father had an affair with her while still married to Vicky's mother and had wound up with custody of her because of her mother's 'anger issues'. He also learned much Vicky had been like him when she was young, timid and an easy target for bullies, it hurt to hear and read some of the things that had happened to her but he also so how it had shaped her and built up the anger he knew so well. But that was in the past now, even when she was furious he could see past it to who she really was.

They had yet to get together again since that movie but even still they'd grown very close and despite himself he found his mind flashing back to how she looked that day. He wasn't sure what to think of that though. On one level he reasoned she was a beautiful women and it was only natural that his mind would recall that moment. But on almost every other level he realized it was more than that, he'd seen many beautiful women. Actresses, girls at his school, women around town, pornstars on the internet but despite being able to admit she wasn't THE most beautiful women he'd ever seen she was THE only one that haunted his mind and dreams.

_**T:**_ Hey Vicky. Hows your day?

He wrote out the message before returning to his work and waiting for the faint beeping that signaled her reply. It took a few minutes before his computer beeped and he smiled softly finishing the question he was on before looking to the screen.

_**V:** _I swear my teacher is making things up just to screw with me.

_**T:**_ I wouldn't put it past him he sounds about as nutty as Crocker.

_**V:**_ lol I'd rather deal with him, at least I'd get a minute to breath while he was ranting.

Timmy laughed softly at the comment, he'd told her about Crocker's manic fairy rants and she'd found them endlessly funny. Though they couldn't deny with some of the odd things that happened in this town maybe he was on to something.

_T:_ Easy to say when you didn't have to live through them.

Hey I was wondering if you were doing anything on Friday.

Timmy looked at the message he just sent and waited for her reply as he bit his lip so hard he could practically taste blood. He wasn't going to ask her on a date but… he wanted to see her again.

_**V:**_ Why, whats up?

His eyes narrowed slightly, not a yes and not a no, he had to be careful about how he put this next message since he was sure that if it seemed like he was asking her out it would ruin the friendship they'd created.

_**T:**_ My parents are going out for the night, I was thinking we could hang out. Watch some movies, maybe order something for dinner.

Did you already have plans?

Timmy sat back in his chair counting off the seconds until he saw the little symbol that she was writing a reply and he realized he was holding his breath.

_**V:**_ Sorry Timmy. It sounds fun but a guy from one of my classes asked me out.

I'm hoping this one actually shows up lol

Timmy looked at the screen for a moment as he read her messages again and again, he wasn't surprised that she had a date but he was surprised by how much it hurt.

_**V:**_ Timmy?

The beeping from the computer broke him out of his stupor and looking at the messages he realized it had been nearly five minutes since she'd messaged him.

_**T:**_ Sorry, working on some homework that's got me stumped.

Congrats on the date, and don't worry I'm sure there can't be two people stupid enough to stand you up.

He typed out the message to sound friendly and supportive but sitting at his chair he was nearly shaking. He couldn't quiet grasp it though, Vicky was his friend he should be happy that she had a date and hoe for the best but all he could feel was a knife being twisted in his side at the thought of it. Gritting his teeth he forced the feelings away as he continued chatting with Vicky for another two hours before she signed out saying she had some work she had to finish and was going to get an early night. Once she signed out Timmy did as well before walking away from his computer and dropping into bed feeling cold and suddenly very alone.

* * *

Three days passed quickly and suddenly it was Friday and Vicky was standing in front of the mirror in her bathroom adding a few last touches to her make up as she waited for her cell phone to ring. This time she'd decided to have the guy pick her up at her building so that if he did blow her off she at least wouldn't have wasted any gas. Coming out of the bathroom she glanced at her computer and sighed seeing that Timmy's symbol was still marked as offline and she felt a flash of worry go through her. Wednesday he'd seemed a little off and yesterday he'd hardly even spoken at all saying that it had been a bad day and when she'd asked to call or do a webchat he'd declined saying he was going to get something to eat and go to bed early. She was worried something may have happened at school and he was pulling away from her like he had after Chester and Trixie's prank. Looking from the computer to her cellphone she thought about calling him when it suddenly sprung to life making her gasp slightly. With a heavy sigh at her own jumpiness she grabbed the phone and answered it finding her date on the other end saying he was downstairs. Vicky glanced at the computer once more before turning it off and heading down to meet her date.

An hour later Vicky and her date Greg sat at a table in a very beautiful restaurant as soft music played in the background, two candles burned on the table casting faint light against the pair. The food was wonderful, the atmosphere was beautiful, the restaurant was quiet enough for the couples to enjoy being there without being overly reminded there were others around.

And Vicky had rarely been so bored in her life.

To his credit Greg was a handsome intelligent young man, he was taller than her by several inches, well built with a nice tan, his hair was light blond and he had pale blue eyes and dressed well even when he was just sitting in class, by anyone's standards he was a catch. And he knew it. The entire time they'd been together he'd done little but talk about himself, his car, his workout routine, his grades by the time their appetizers had arrived Vicky was trying to think up a clever way to get out of this date. And when she finally stopped listening to his endless self-praising babble her mind began comparing him to the only guy in her life she enjoyed talking to, Timmy. And as shocked as she was that that was where her mind was going she couldn't' deny comparing the two was the most fun she'd had all night.

Greg was taller than Timmy by a good five inches and probably in better shape, not that Timmy wasn't in shape he was just lithe where Greg was built. Greg was handsome but she had the feeling that if he hadn't styled his hair and tanned regularly he wouldn't look anything like what he did now. Timmy on the other hand was cute, he wasn't tan and his hair was normally a mess but he was just naturally cute. Greg was a braggart and had spent the entire time talking about himself while Timmy would sit back and let Vicky talk and talk while he listened to every word intently whether she was talking about her childhood or bitching about her teachers. And then there was how caring he could be, the number of times over the last two months that he'd spent hours on camera or on the phone as she cried and he tried to comfort her even though she knew he had just as much to be sad about.

She thought about how his parents ignored and neglected him until they got a sudden bolt of guilt and tried to force him into some stupid family activity that normally left him even more stressed and frustrated. Aside from that there was the fact that everyone at his school still treated him like a target and she knew that whether he said it or not it hurt him to feel so alone. She had gone through the same this, hell she was still going through it and knew what it was like to be singled out and while she'd responded with anger Timmy was to kind and instead of anger he had convinced himself that he'd done something to deserve this treatment. That thought physically hurt Vicky as she thought over how he had opened up to her….

Why in the blue holy hell was she here again? A voice suddenly questioned in mind and as she realized she had no answer her eyes snapped to attention just in time to Greg reaching over to take her hand. Her eyes hardened slightly as she saw him grinning at her and when he saw the slight glare he was receiving his grin faltered and his hand stopped. "Greg, you have got to be the most boring person I've ever had to be around." She said harshly as she glared at the man who looked as though he'd just been slapped and without another word she fished her wallet out of her purse and set thirty dollars on the table before walking off leaving him stunned. As far as he'd been concerned she'd been enthralled with his every word.

* * *

One cab ride later Vicky was standing in front of Timmy's house and sighing as she rang the bell and waited. She had absolutely no idea what she was going to say, what she should say or what she felt all she knew was that she'd much rather be here watching crappy movies with Timmy than anywhere else. It took a minute before the door opened revealing Timmy standing in grey sweatpants and a white undershirt with a twenty in his hand, he'd been expecting the pizza guy but finding Vicky standing in front of him wearing a black skirt that fell past her knees, black ballet shoes and an emerald blouse left him stunned and speechless.

Vicky watched Timmy as he realized it was her and not whoever he'd expected and saw his jaw go slack for a moment as his eyes studied her and she felt her cheeks go slightly red from the way he looked at her. "Hey Timmy, I was wondering if you still wanted to watch those movies." She said in a friendly tone looking down at him. He simply nodded to her words and stumbled out of her way letting her in before closing the door.

Timmy looked back at Vicky as she stood in the living room looking decidedly uncomfortable but he wasn't sure what to do or say. He wasn't even sure why she was here. Before either could say anything the doorbell rang making Timmy jump away from the door as though it was going to bite him, and Vicky couldn't help laughing softly at the sight. Timmy opened the door and quickly paid for the food he'd ordered before looking back to Vicky and deciding there really was only one thing he could do. "Vicky… I need to tell you something." He said softly looking at her for a moment before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He set the food on the living room table trying to gather his thoughts but everything was so jumbled that he knew he had no hope.

"Timmy its…"

"No." He cut Vicky off immediately before looking back at her right into her bright pink eyes. "When you told me you had a date I felt like I was going to cry. The last few days I haven't known what to do with myself but every time I thought of you I felt like curling up in a ball. I don't want you dating anyone else because I want you to be with me. For weeks now I've only been able to think off you, you're in my mind all the time, you're in my dreams. Every time we talk I can't help but be happy no matter how shitty my day has been and whenever you open up to me and let me see the real you I'm so happy and I'd do anything to try and help you." Timmy stopped for a moment to breath, he'd blurted out everything so quickly he wasn't even sure that Vicky had heard everything he said but the wide eyed slack jawed look she was giving him said she'd gotten the most of it.

Closing his eyes he couldn't look at her just then, he felt so odd right then. Relieved that he'd gotten all of that off his chest and terrified that he'd just ruined his only friendship. "I know that you probably think I'm an idiot and that you probably never want to speak to me again but…" He hesitated for a moment trying to figure out the right way to say it. "I wanted you to know the truth."

Vicky watched Timmy as he spoke every word taking in everything he said and engraving it to her memory. The last few words shocked her, he had risked his only friendship because he felt she deserved to know the truth about how he felt. He'd give up the most important thing in his life just so that he wouldn't be lying to her. A smile crossed her lips as the last doubt she had faded away and she moved to him closing the distance. "Timmy." She said keeping her voice calm and watching as his eyes slowly eased open finding her looking into his eyes and smiling tenderly. "I love you."

Timmy's eyes shot open hearing this and before he could say anything her hands had grabbed him pulling him to her and catching his lips in their first kiss.


End file.
